Shall We Dance?
by Kira-chan Anime
Summary: Grell estava chateado por não encontrar ninguém interessante no baile para poder ter um pouco de diversão, até que um par de sapatos de duas cores aparece para mudar isso. Presente pra Yuu.


**Kuroshitsuji não é meu, é da Toboso-sensei. Não me dou muito bem com a formatação desse site, peço que me perdoem e avisem qualquer coisa. Presente de Amigo Secreto do fórum The Contract pra Yuu. Espero que você goste, Yuu~**

**-x-x-x-**

**Shall We Dance?**

O cabelo ruivo caía perfeitamente sobre as costas que estavam nuas por conta do corte do longo vestido. O Shinigami olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, ajeitando melhor os óculos no rosto e o laço lateral da roupa. Era um vestido longo e vermelho, com alguns detalhes em preto, que combinava com a bota de cano alta, parecida com a que usava diariamente, porém mais apropriada para uma situação mais formal como um baile.

Quando finalmente achou estar impecável, Grell pegou uma bolsa discreta, que combinava com o vestido, deixou seu quarto e pegou uma carruagem até o local onde seria realizado o baile. A mansão na qual ele estava sendo feito não era muito longe de onde morava e, por isso, o passeio foi rápido. Iria vigiar algumas pessoas que estavam na lista para morrer e pegar suas almas ao fim da festa.

O baile estava sendo realizado pelo Visconde Druitt e muitos nobres tinham sido convidados, além de, é claro, outras pessoas conhecidas do Visconde. Os shinigamis que estariam presentes haviam conseguido convites através de alguns nobres. Ao entrar no local, ele notou que este já continha bastantes convidados, tendo um pouco de dificuldade para achar a primeira das vítimas dentre um grupinho que estava sentado do outro lado do salão. Ainda não era a hora certa, então decidiu explorar mais a festa.

Não tinha visto muita gente interessante desde que chegara ao evento e já tinha localizado todas as pessoas da lista com menos de uma hora lá. Agora, Grell estava sentado em uma mesa, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, com uma expressão bastante aborrecida no rosto.

- Parece que ninguém interessante veio... – O shinigami suspirou frustrado, olhando para ver se encontrava alguém para se divertir.

Enquanto procurava com o olhar por alguém que conhecesse, a música mudou para um ritmo mais lento e suave. Parecia alguma espécie de valsa. De repente, sapatos bicolores surgiram ao lado dos seus.

- Senpai! Você por aqui? – O outro Shinigami lhe sorriu.

- Ronald-kun!~ Não sabia que também viria para esse baile.~ - O rosto de Grell logo se animou.

- Grell-senpai, eu acho que esse vestido te caiu muito bem. – Ronald estendeu a mão direita para o mais velho, seu sorriso tomando um aspecto sedutor. – Me concederia esta dança?

- Aah, Ronald, claro que sim!~ Mas, e as vítimas? – O ruivo aceitou a mão do aprendiz, se levantando da mesa.

- Podemos cuidar disso ao fim da festa.

O loiro levou seu superior para onde os humanos estavam dançando em pares. Ele pôs sua mão esquerda na cintura do outro, aproximando os dois corpos, enquanto tomou-lhe uma das mãos com sua direita.

- Não sabia que você conduzia uma dama tão bem, Ronald.

- Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você ainda não sabe, senpai. – Ele proferiu de forma provocante bem perto do ouvido do outro.

- Hum~ - O ruivo sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

- Eu também sou muito bom com as mulheres.

- E muito modesto, por sinal. – Grell deixou que um de seus sorrisos meio assustadores surgisse em seus lábios. – E será que esse tão modesto e humilde rapaz também beija tão bem quanto dança?

Ronald tinha se surpreendido com a pergunta, mas logo se lembrou que se tratava de Grell Sutcliff e que poderia esperar quase tudo deste. Seu sorriso provocador apenas aumentou, enquanto o loiro aproximou ambos os rostos.

- Acho que para esse ponto só seria válida uma avaliação própria.

O mais novo então juntou os lábios de Grell com os seus em um beijo apressado e nervoso, como se os dois, de certa forma, esperassem por aquilo já há algum tempo. Grell levou uma das mãos até a nuca do menor, sentindo ele aprofundar o beijo.

Desde que tinha sido designado como parceiro do shinigami ruivo, Ronald sempre achara que seu chefe era, de certa forma, atraente. Ele não sabia ao certo se era por causa de como se vestia e/ou agia, mas algo nele despertava um interesse que, até então, o loiro só tinha sentido por pessoas do sexo oposto. Apesar de com seu superior a sensação ser mais intensa, Ronald tentava ignorar isso, pensando que Grell talvez já estivesse interessado em outra pessoa.

Grell prestava mais atenção em seu pupilo de cabelo bicolor desde que ele tinha mostrado seu ótimo trabalho como Shinigami. O jeito cavalheiro e sedutor que ele usava com as mulheres, geralmente as vítimas em seus momentos antes de terem a alma pega por eles, fazia com que o desejo de ser tratado igual a elas por Ronald crescesse no ruivo. Ele não pensava que teria a oportunidade de receber esse "tratamento especial" naquela noite. E quem sabe um algo mais, até.

Não se passou muito tempo para que eles quebrassem o beijo. Não era muito adequado para aquela época cenas daquele porte, mesmo que não passasse de um beijo, ainda mais em uma festa para a nobreza.

- Então, qual o veredicto? – Ele lhe sorriu, prosseguindo com a dança.

- Você é muito bom nos dois, fica difícil escolher.~ - Grell lhe respondeu, uma voz fingindo dúvida.

- Então podemos ir para outro lugar mais, hum, _reservado_ e tirar a dúvida.

- Seria um prazer, mas ainda estamos aqui a trabalho. – O ruivo fechou a cara em uma expressão chateada.

- Se puder aguardar-me por alguns instantes, senpai, volto já.

Ronald conduziu-o até uma das mesas e atravessou o salão, procurando por alguém. Encontrou outro Shinigami, que também estava curtindo a festa, trocou algumas breves palavras com ele e retornou para a mesa onde seu superior estava lhe esperando.

- Falei com Eric Slingby e ele disse que poderia cuidar das vítimas da festa sem ajuda. – Ele novamente ofereceu sua mão para ajudar Grell a se levantar. – Vamos?

- Claro, Ronald-kun.~

Ambos os shinigamis saíram da festa, tomando uma carruagem que estava do lado de fora da mansão até a casa de Ronald. Lá, os beijos, a música e a dança prosseguiram, mesmo que estes últimos estivessem apenas na cabeça deles. Na casa do shinigami não importava mais qual era a época ou o local em que estavam; não precisariam parar o que estavam fazendo por alguma norma padrão da sociedade. A noite poderia se estender por muito mais do que apenas um salão de baile, além de ter a possibilidade de ser mais divertida e interessante.

**-x-x-x-**

**Então, espero que tenham apreciado. E desculpe-me por ser em cima da hora, Yuu-senpai. ç_ç Feliz Halloween pra vocês /õ/**

**Críticas, comentários, sugestões, enfim, reviews fazem muito bem pro coração da autora aqui e não farão seu cérebro derreter e nem seu dedinho lindo cair – apesar de eu não me responsabilizar por nada disso. :3  
><strong>


End file.
